User talk:TURbo
Welcome Hi, welcome to TalkRadar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Duke Lombardi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nighthawk205 (Talk) 05:08, January 26, 2010 Sonic is Dead How does that relate to the podcast? Could you please add more content about it? Do you know where the Top 7's got mixed up? I was just following the compendium and we must've missed one somewhere... Nighthawk205 18:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Hey, thanks! I try my best :) Hey Turbo, Great job with the wikia btw! I'll try to update the ken vs ryu song lyrics. The reason I only did a small part is because i can't seem to just copy paste the whole thing to wikia. the format turns all screwed up. So I have to copy paste each line. I don't know if there is an easier way. On editing Starplatnium For copy and pasting when your editing the far left bar for some reason goes to code / preformatted mode. Just re edit by going to the far left font size bar and change it to normal. Thanks Lol thanks. It's pretty much all setting up pages for each podcast and a bunch of minor edits to do all the formatting so it's nothing too special Nighthawk205 16:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) And that's why you're loved of course. I've got some big behind-the-scenes changes that I'm putting into place now and will be over the next week or so. When I'm done or almost done, I'll add a FAQ page to the front page about future edits and stuff like that. I spent a good 2 or 3 hours today that I should've spent working looking at other Wikis like the Star Wars Wiki and the Lost Wiki for ideas of how to make things easier such as using templates and stuff. It's all pretty simple once everything is put into place. If you want to get a sneak peek at the only thing I've done so far, check out Template:Hosts. Now, instead of having to copy and paste the same NavBox onto each host's page, you just have to type and it'll insert the entire NavBox. Nighthawk205 20:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Copendinarium I can't figure out how to link episodes 125 and 126 to the copendinarium page, and I am assuming that you do, if you fix this, thanks.-BlackTeam13 intro Sorry about the new "Intro Segments" page. Didn't realize it was already here - guess I didn't look hard enough. Or at all. It's fine. Ever since the new wiki layout, its been a bitch to get to older less edited pages. TURbo 20:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy Wales would be proud. Haha, I love the personal appeal. Such a great idea! Maybe I should put my own personal appeal on the Episode 193 page I create tonight. I gotta get in on this. RODTheMaster 23:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes however must have some picture of your face and some title. Absolutely! RODTheMaster 00:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I can contribute to quotes twitter. Not going to spam it but I can do it 23Breach 02:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I am probably just going to do a quick blurb about newradar. And soundradar i know nothing about so yeah. SunniDee 18:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC)SunniDee